The present invention relates generally to faucets and, more particularly, to rough-in assemblies for free-standing tub fillers.
A tub filler assembly is configured with a spout to provide water to a tub. The spout may be mounted to the wall or floor. For example, if the tube is a free-standing tub, such as a roman tub or a claw-foot tub, a free-standing tub filler assembly may be mounted to the floor and positioned outside of the tub. The free-standing tub filler assembly may be supported above the floor by coupling a lower portion of the tub filler assembly to the top surface of the floor. The tub filler assembly is fluidly coupled to a plumbing supply in order to provide water to the spout.
The present disclosure relates to a tub filler faucet assembly for coupling to a floor. The tub filler faucet assembly includes a spout, a mounting assembly, and a rough-in assembly. The mounting assembly is coupled to the spout and the rough-in assembly. The rough-in assembly is positioned below the floor.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure includes a tub filler faucet assembly which is configured to couple with a floor. The tub filler faucet assembly comprises a spout, a mounting assembly, and a rough-in assembly. The mounting assembly is coupled to the spout and the rough-in assembly. The rough-in assembly includes a base member coupled to the floor and a cover member coupled to the base member. At least a portion of the cover member is removable when the base member is coupled to the floor.
A further embodiment of the present disclosure includes a method of installing a tub filler faucet assembly. The method comprises positioning a rough-in assembly below a floor and coupling the rough-in assembly to a water supply assembly. Additionally, the method comprises supporting a mounting assembly above the floor and coupling the mounting assembly to a spout.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.